Cadeau du passé
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Harry Potter commence sa deuxième année à Poudlard, le Maître des Potions n'est pas heureux. Une énorme nouvelle risque de tout faire chambouler et des questions seront soulevées. D'où vient ce garçon aux cheveux noirs ? Pourquoi ressemble-t-il à Severus ? Pour ça, il va devoir réfléchir à 11 ans en arrière ... Oups. En partie UA, Sev/OC (père biologique), Sev/Harry adoption fic.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à nouveau pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà ici !

Oui oui, une nouvelle fic (pas si nouvelle car j'y travaille dessus depuis bien deux mois en miroir avec mes autres fictions HP) O-O

C'est une histoire Severus/OC relation père/fils. Ce sera également un Severus/Harry relation tuteur/père adoptif plus tard. Egalement des traces de romance, surtout venant du passé et légère Sev/Lily, Sev/OC (oui c'est compliquer).

Il y aura la présence de deux OC's dans mon histoire, (des OC's principaux) donc si vous n'aimez pas, s'il vous plait abstenez-vous de lire pour éviter les commentaires désagréables.

 **Disclaimer** : JE NE POSSEDE RIEN. Tout est à la magnifique et spectaculaire **JKRowling**. Je ne fais que de jouer dans son univers magique. Bien-sûr, seuls mes deux OC's Emily et Zachary Shadow m'appartiennent jusqu'aux bouts des ongles.

C'est une suite de ma fiction complète à deux chapitres actuellement en correction, «Le Destin est un Choix». Mais vous pouvez passer outre, il suffit juste de savoir deux trois trucs. _Severus avait sauvé une femme de Voldemort à l'époque quand il était âgé de 21 ans. Au début, il regrettait presque son acte de bonté à cause de ses remords et de son amour pour Lily Evans. Au fur et à mesure, les deux ressentirent quelques choses de forts (ouais, c'est cliché mais j'adore ça.) Malheureusement, Emily prit la fuite après une visite non désirée de Lucius Malfoy qui lui disait qu'à cause d'elle, Severus sera encore plus malheureux qu'il ne l'était déjà (en bref, nouvelle peine de cœur.)_

Merci à mon superbe bêta correcteur Crumbleb qui a si gentiment acceptée de me lire et de me corriger :)

Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit. L'histoire sera noté T et c'est principalement du _Family/HurtComfort/Humour_.

Je vous souhaite une agréable découverte.

* * *

Chapitre 1

Les misérables morveux étaient déjà de retour pour la nouvelle année scolaire. Le temps passait beaucoup trop vite au goût de Severus, Maître des Potions à Poudlard. Il préférait le calme de ses quartiers ou de sa vieille maison située à l'Impasse du Tisseur, loin du monde sorcier. Il avait toujours préféré vivre parmi les Moldus, au moins eux ne viendraient pas avec des problèmes graves de la guerre et du Seigneur des Ténèbres …

Non seulement la nouvelle année était sur le point de commencer mais en plus le morveux Potter serait à nouveau dans ses classes pour sa deuxième année. Comment pourrait-il survivre à cela? A son arrogance et à son physique presque parfaites de James Potter avec les yeux de sa mère, Lily Evans ? Les fantômes de son passé douloureux étaient un rappel constant de ses erreurs.

Mais le pire dans tout cela, ce n'était même pas le gosse Potter. Non, lui n'en pouvait absolument rien pour l'amertume qu'il nourrissait chaque jour dans son esprit sombre et macabre. Non, le pire pour Severus était les regrets de sa vie antérieure. Combien de choses avait-il envie de changer exactement ? Combien de choix voulait-il effacer ?

Il attrapa son bras droit fermement et enfonça ses doigts dans la marque des Ténèbres. Oui, bien des choix qu'il voulait effacer de son passé et celui-ci en faisait partie.

Severus Rogue s'arrêta un instant dans les couloirs vides de Poudlard prêt à accueillir de nouveaux élèves pour l'année à venir. Chaque jour était un combat pour lui, chaque jour était un rappel constant d'elle. De Lily pour son fils aux yeux verts et sa promesse qu'il devait absolument maintenir mais aussi d'une autre promesse depuis longtemps disparu dans le néant qu'avait été sa vie à partir de ses 21 ans.

Son dos s'enfonça plus loin dans le mur de pierre à côté d'une torche brûlante, ses souffles courts et ses doigts creusant plus profondément dans la chair de son bras droit. Non il n'oubliera jamais ce qu'il avait fait de bon ce soir-là, son acte de bonté spontané qui lui avait coûté un autre morceau de son cœur. Dès lors, il souffrait depuis 12 longues années insupportables.

Pourtant, à travers son agonie silencieuse, Severus se redressa et remit en place son masque impassible, mettant un pas de plus en avant pour la grande fête qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier de sitôt.

 _oOoOoOoOo_

Il n'était pas difficile de trouver Draco Malfoy parmi les élèves Serpentards. Le garçon aimait se faire remarquer à la grande table par ses manières snobs, qu'il tenait de son père. Autour de lui et comme en première année, Crabbe et Goyle ses fidèles acolytes mais pas très rusés en soit.

A la table des Gryffondors, les jumeaux Weasley semaient déjà la pagaille avec leurs blagues à trois sous qui semblaient de mieux en mieux fonctionner. En face d'eux, la tête pensante qu'était Hermione Granger. Une fille intelligente, certes, mais extrêmement difficile à supporter dans les classes.

Ce n'était pas les Serpentards ou les pitreries des jumeaux Weasley qui intriguaient le professeur de Potions, mais plutôt l'absence du reste du Trio d'Or. Où étaient donc passés la tête rousse Ronald Weasley et le fils Potter ?

Severus se pencha vers le siège doré du grand Albus Dumbledore et murmura discrètement au Directeur attentif.

«Où sont Mr Potter et Mr Weasley ?» Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'ils les cherchaient du regard dans la grande salle animée.

Albus passa une main sur sa bouche pour tenter de rester aussi discret que Rogue et ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses collègues assis plus loin.

«Je l'ignore Severus. Minerva et Argus sont à leur recherche actuellement.»

Au moment même où le Directeur annonça cela, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent avec force et une Minerva MacGonagall à l'apparence très énervée entra, traînant avec elle deux garçons très connus de l'école.

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son ricanement quand il vit que la sorcière plus âgée tenait les garçons par leurs oreilles. La plupart des tables arrêtèrent de discuter et les élèves se tournèrent vers le trio au milieu de l'allée.

De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas entendre ce que disait sa collègue aux enfants, mais d'après ses gestes et les rires des Serpentards, ils passaient un mauvais moment. Albus souffla longuement derrière sa main ridée et il se frotta les yeux sous ses lunettes. Il n'était clairement pas amusé par ce qu'il voyait au plus grand plaisir du Maître des Potions à ses côtés.

La vieille femme congédia les enfants châtiés à leurs chaises puis se rapprocha à pas rapides vers la table des professeurs. Flitwick et Chourave l'accueillirent avec un sourire drôle sur leurs visages, demandant des explications devant un tel affichage des Gryffondors.

Severus entendit vaguement que les deux garçons n'étaient pas dans le train et qu'ils avaient volé avec une voiture magique … Par Merlin, ils avaient eu une chance inouïe de ne pas être tombés entre ses mains car sinon, cela aurait été un aller simple pour chez eux.

Avec un autre petit ricanement sur son visage, Rogue croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et scruta du regard les élèves dans la salle. Il regarda comment deux Poufsouffles riaient ensembles en se faisant des câlins de retrouvailles. Une envie de vomir frappa soudainement Severus et il dût déplacer son regard avant que cela n'arrive.

«Comment se sont déroulées vos vacances Severus ?» la voix du Professeur Trealowney interrompit son train de pensée.

Avec un sourcil arqué, il tourna lentement la tête vers la femme aux lunettes loupes.

«Cela ne vous concerne pas.» Grogna-t-il mortellement bas puis retourna à ses occupations. Il entendit vaguement la femme folle lui murmurer une injure à lui mais il l'ignora avec un de ses autres ricanements satisfaits.

Il vit du coin de l'œil le Professeur MacGonagall se relever une nouvelle fois et se diriger à pas rapides vers la sortie. Même pas 5 minutes plus tard, elle revint avec la troupe des jeunes nouveaux enfants.

La salle tomba dans un silence modéré alors que les grandes portes s'ouvrirent révélant les nouveaux élèves de premières années prêts à être classés. Devant le groupe et comme à l'accoutumé, Minerva MacGonagall portant avec elle un grand parchemin avec les noms de chaques élèves.

La table du personnel tomba aussi silencieuse que le reste de la salle, attendant avec impatience les classements des nouveaux venus. Pomona Chourave ricana derrière sa main tout en chuchotant à l'oreille du Professeur Flitwick, apparemment amusée et surexcitée. Même Hagrid était là pour voir les nouvelles têtes.

Severus s'enfonça un peu plus loin dans son siège, son verre de vin à la main et un regard las sur son visage. Pour être honnête envers lui-même, toute cette agitation ne l'intéressait guère et tout ce qu'il souhaitait dès cet instant était de retrouver le confort de ses quartiers dans les Donjons. Il détestait vraiment les débuts d'années car ils étaient toujours difficiles à supporter et à rentrer à nouveau dans le rythme de l'école … Un frisson passa involontairement dans le corps de Severus. Il n'avait pas hâte d'être dans ses classes, essayant de faire apprendre à toute cette bande d'abrutis.

Son attention se reporta vers les élèves maintenant aux pieds des petites marches menant au tabouret et au Choixpeau magique. Il vit du coin de l'œil l'enfant Potter et ses amis regarder nerveusement la foule de nouveaux venus.

 _Surement ont-ils peur de ne plus être le centre de l'attention_ , se dit Severus avec un petit ricanement interne.

Minerva commença son discours habituel comme quoi se sont des enfants magiques et qu'ils seront tous dans une maison différente pendant leur scolarité. Severus prit une gorgée de son verre puis le reposa sur la table en face de lui, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Il était déjà tellement ennuyé par cette stupide fête …

«Je vais maintenant appeler chacun de vos noms et vous vous positionnerez sous le Choixpeau Magique. Jamie Scott.» s'écria Minerva en regardant par-dessus son grand parchemin. Un garçon blond avec un visage souriant s'avança rapidement vers la vieille sorcière puis s'assit sur le tabouret. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes au Choixpeau pour hurler Gryffondor. Severus roula immédiatement des yeux, _pas étonnant …_

«Marcus Wallas.» un autre jeune garçon, un peu moins enthousiaste que le premier enfant s'avança prudemment vers le Choixpeau. Cette fois-ci, l'artefact magique mis un peu plus de temps à trouver la bonne maison au-dessus des cheveux bruns du garçon.

«Gryffondor !»

Severus grogna doucement sous son souffle puis claqua des doigts discrètement afin d'avoir son verre à nouveau rempli. Il sentait que cette année sera beaucoup plus fatigante que les autres. Rien qu'en voyant les deux premiers Gryffondors, il n'avait pas de mal à s'imaginer toutes les punitions qu'il pourra distribuer.

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de son vin tout en espionnant du coin de l'œil le directeur qui portait un large sourire, évidemment heureux d'entendre les premiers Gryffondors. Son attention se déporta complètement de la séance de tri et son regard se porta autour de la salle, trouvant les décorations vraiment intéressantes pour une fois.

Une petite pensée surgit dans sa tête à propos du garçon Potter. Il allait devoir veiller sur lui avec beaucoup plus de férocité après ce qu'il s'était passé l'année dernière ici.

 _Non mais aller chercher lui-même la pierre philosophale sans même prévenir un Professeur ! Et Albus qui attribue des points comme ça alors que les enfants_ _on_ _t_ risqué _leur propre vie._ Ils avaient de la chance de ne pas être dans sa propre maison, surtout Potter. En un claquement de doigts il les aurait tous renvoyés chez eux.

«Ginny Weasley.»

Un petit sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Severus. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer de voir le visage de terreur sur Potter en lui annonçant qu'il était renvoyé de cette école. Il avait à nouveau échappé au pire ce soir, ils avaient de la chance que ce soit Minerva qui les ait trouvés et non lui, sinon les valises ne seraient même pas défaites ce soir.

«Zachary Shadow.»

Il enroula à nouveau ses longs doigts autour du verre devant lui et but un peu plus de sa boisson, ignorant complètement le classement devant lui. Il n'était pas vraiment intéressé de toute façon. En général, il faisait un petit briefing de bienvenue aux nouveaux Serpentards de sa maison puis l'année commencerait normalement.

Severus cligna rapidement des yeux dans la confusion quand il remarqua pour la première fois que la plupart des élèves le regardaient fixement, un regard choqué sur leurs visages. Il fronça les sourcils, ne se souvenant pas de ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour avoir autant d'attention tout à coup. Il donna des regards meurtriers à certains élèves puis se redressa sur sa chaise.

C'est là qu'il remarqua que les enseignants le regardaient avec la même expression mélangée à de la surprise. Des chuchotements éclatèrent dans toute la salle et de plus en plus d'étudiants se mirent à le regarder fixement.

«Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez-tous à me regarder comme ça ?» Demanda une petite voix enfantine curieusement au centre de la salle.

Severus déplaça son regard vers l'enfant qui venait de parler et au moment où il vit l'apparence du jeune garçon à quelques mètres de lui, son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

 _C'est impossible …_

Même avec tous les masques possibles et tous les boucliers d'Occlumencies, Severus Rogue ne pouvait pas cacher sa surprise. Là, devant lui, le jeune de 11 ans était un portrait craché de lui en plus jeune. L'enfant avait de longs cheveux noirs à hauteur d'épaule, une taille moyenne, maigre et des yeux noirs. Les seules vraies différences qu'on pouvait faire avec lui était son nez et la forme de ses yeux.

L'enfant regarda autour de lui avec un froncement de sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi tout le monde le regardait aussi intensément. Il était clair qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise, vue comment ses doigts s'enroulaient nerveusement sur les bords de sa chemise d'école. Il leva des yeux interrogateurs et vit que la vieille sorcière avec le parchemin le regardait comme les autres mais avec une touche de sévérité.

«C'est le portrait craché de Rogue !»

«Le bâtard graisseux c'est reproduit ?»

«Je n'arrive pas à croire la ressemblance…»

«C'est surement une mauvaise blague des Weasley.»

Les chuchotements des élèves s'intensifièrent de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que le Directeur se leva et frappa dans ses mains : «Silence !» immédiatement la salle retomba dans un silence mal à l'aise.

Les yeux bleus d'Albus se posèrent sur le jeune garçon extrêmement nerveux devant lui et lui sourit chaleureusement.

«Tu peux venir t'asseoir Zachary, c'est ton tour.» il cligna gentiment de l'œil à l'enfant dans une tentative de l'encourager malgré sa surprise évidente.

Minerva se racla la gorge quand Zachary ne bougea pas de sa place devant les escaliers, sa tête toujours baissée vers le sol. Il fallut quelques secondes de plus pour que le jeune garçon s'avance vers le tabouret et prenne place en face de toutes les tables.

Un nouveau silence de mort plomba la grande salle quand le Choixpeau se posa sur la tête sombre du garçon.

«Serpentard !»

Les yeux de tous les élèves s'agrandirent une fois de plus et les chuchotements forts reprirent presque instantanément.

Le visage de Severus tourna vers une nuance plus blanche si cela était possible. Toutes ses pensées étaient complètement perturbées et il ne savait plus du tout quoi faire ni dire. C'était tellement évident que cet enfant était … Par Merlin il lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Ses doigts attrapèrent le rebord de la table pour le soutenir, alors que ses yeux restaient fixés sur l'enfant maintenant assit à la table des Serpentards.

Tous les garçons et toutes les filles de sa maison s'approchèrent immédiatement de lui en le regardant de haut en bas avec des yeux ébahis. Clairement, Zachary ne savait plus du où se placer ni quoi dire devant autant d'inconnus.

La tête de Severus pencha dangereusement sur le côté comme il regardait maintenant le Directeur à côté de lui. Le vieil homme ne le regardait pas en retour mais il avait un grand sourire caché derrière sa main, comme s'il tentait de ne pas mourir de rire !

Le cœur de Severus accéléra encore plus quand il remarqua que tous les enseignants parlaient de lui en lui jetant de temps à autres des regards complices suivit par de petits sourires. Même Hagrid pouffait de rire à cause de son visage !

Il ne pouvait pas se voir, mais il était à peu près sûr qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à remettre en place son masque impassible. Il se raidit sur sa chaise quand il sentit le regard de Potter et de ses amis sur lui. La plupart des gens le regardaient intensément et cela commençait vraiment à l'énerver !

 _Tout cela est impossible !_

Oui, c'était surement une mauvaise blague qui avait été lancée par les jumeaux Weasley, c'était la seule théorie pour le moment. Severus se détendit doucement contre le dossier de sa chaise et recroisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, effaçant entièrement sa surprise et son état dubitatif de son visage. C'était un résonnement tout à fait correct et il faudra trouver qui était l'auteur de cette satanée blague !

«Severus, nous devons parler en privé.» Chuchota le Directeur.

Il tourna son attention vers Albus pour y trouver une sorte d'amusement scintillant dans ses yeux bleu électrique derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, son maudit sourire toujours en place.

Severus combattit puissamment l'envie de le faire disparaître et à la place il se racla la gorge «Très certainement Monsieur le Directeur.» il avait besoin de clarifier les choses avant que cela ne dégénère d'avantage.

Sa réputation risquait d'être brisée s'il ne se dépêchait pas de trouver le responsable. Tout le monde allait croire qu'il était … Hum et bien un parent proche de cet enfant. C'était tout à fait inacceptable ! Lui, le Maître des Potions de Poudlard, ancien Mangemort et chauve-souris des Donjons n'avait aucune descendance.

Renvoyant de nouveaux regards meurtriers à certains des élèves de la salle, il se leva et suivit le Directeur vers la petite porte située derrière la longue table des professeurs. Tout en se dirigeant vers elle, il vit que le jeune garçon Zachary le regardait intensément et avec un air choqué sur son visage. Apparemment il venait de comprendre pourquoi tout le monde le regardait tout à l'heure …

Un autre sentiment ennuyé et agacé frappa de pleins fouet le Maître des Potions. Il allait vite falloir arranger tout cela et qu'on n'en parle plus.

A suivre …

Voici le début, du début, des emmerdes … Clairement x)

J'espère que c'était intéressant et que vous me laisserez des commentaires positifs Dieu seul sait que j'en ai besoin pour me motiver et aussi pour m'encourager ^^

N'oubliez juste pas que j'avais prévenue pour l'histoire OC/Canon, si vous avez des critiques (négatives) venez en privé, je serais heureuse d'y répondre.

A bientôt, VP.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello les amis voici un nouveau chapitre !

Un énorme merci à **Crumbleb** pour la correction de mon chapitre !

Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires, c'est vraiment génial à vous ! Merci pour votre soutien J'adore voir ce que vous en pensez et certains m'ont fait rire XD

Donc voilà, j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira toujours autant malgré les OC's présents et que vous continuerez à laisser votre avis. C'est vraiment important pour les écrivains d'avoir un avis des lecteurs, même s'il s'agit d'un tout petit commentaire )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2

«Vous m'avez caché des choses Severus.» Albus prit place derrière son bureau, les yeux fixés sur la forme noire de son Maître des Potions fumant de colère devant lui.

«Certainement pas Monsieur le Directeur ! N'essayez même pas d'insinuer des choses !» Répondit-il avec une humeur à peine contrôlée. Ne pouvant plus cacher sa monstrueuse nervosité, Severus se mit à arpenter la pièce, les mains dans son dos «cela ne peut être qu'une farce réalisée par d'autres élèves bien plus âgés et bien plus expérimentés.»

Dumbledore observa son collègue avec une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux bleus.

«Je suppose que vous faites allusion aux jumeaux Weasley ?» Le petit coup d'œil de Severus dans sa direction l'incita à poursuivre «je suis désolé Severus, mais les garçons sont trop jeunes pour apprendre à utiliser une telle magie poussée. Je doute fortement qu'ils aient quelque chose à voir avec l'apparence du jeune Zachary.»

La tête de Severus tourna brusquement en direction du Directeur, les yeux furieux et le teint cireux.

«Mais alors qui Albus ?!» Hurla-t-il dans la colère, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres du beau bureau du Directeur.

Si cela était encore possible, la lueur malicieuse dans le regard de Dumbledore prit beaucoup plus d'intensité.

«Eh bien vous Severus, je ne vois pas qui d'autres est responsable.» Il cacha immédiatement son sourire grandissant en voyant le visage de son collègue pâlir d'avantage au fur et à mesure que ses paroles coulaient dans la pièce.

Severus s'arrêta quelques instants de marcher dans la pièce puis, après quelques hésitations, il s'assit avec un soupir dans le fauteuil en face d'Albus.

«C'est impossible !» S'écria-t-il en se frottant le front et plus particulièrement la grande ride entre ses sourcils.

Dumbledore soupira longuement derrière sa main. Quelque part, il était tout aussi surpris que son plus jeune collègue par cette nouvelle était des plus … Intéressante.

«Voyons Severus je ne pense pas être le mieux qualifié pour vous expliquer comment ça marche.» Tenta-il avec une touche d'humour malgré qu'il savait que cela ne marcherait pas.

Les yeux de Severus s'agrandirent légèrement quand il comprit à quoi faisait allusion le Directeur.

«Bien-sûr que je sais comment ça marche ! Ce n'est juste pas possible !» S'esclaffa-t-il d'un ton sévère. Le grand Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, pouvait encore réussir à l'étonner grâce à son ignorance.

Albus étouffa un petit rire. C'était tellement drôle de voir la Maitre des Potions habituellement stoïque dans cet état d'esprit aussi dérouté.

"Rien n'est impossible mon cher Severus. L'enfant à 11 ans, il suffit d'y penser."

La main de Severus descendit de son visage et il regarda son mentor d'un air hébété. Il se releva rapidement de sa chaise puis marcha une fois de plus nerveusement dans la salle. Que faisait-il 11 ans en arrière ? Cela remonterait à ses 21 ans ...

«Écoutez-moi bien Albus, je n'ai jamais ...» ses mots moururent instantanément dans sa gorge quand ses pensées s'éclaircirent enfin.

Il apporta deux doigts contre le pont de son nez et ferma les yeux, réfléchissant profondément. Ce n'était pas 11 ans mais 12 ans en arrière. Un moment dans sa vie où il était complètement perdu et seul.

Alors qu'il était encore au service de Vous-Savez-Qui, il avait tenté à de nombreuses reprises d'écrire une lettre pour Lily Evans afin d'essayer d'obtenir son pardon et pouvoir recommencer une amitié malgré qu'elle fût déjà avec Potter.

C'était aussi à ce moment-là qu'il doutait de Voldemort et qu'un simple acte de bonté l'avait conduit à cette situation très particulière...

Non, il n'oubliera jamais la femme qu'il avait aimé aussi fort que Lily Evans. Bien sûr, il gardait toujours des sentiments pour la belle rousse quelque part dans son cœur mélangés à du respect. Mais il y avait 12 ans de cela, une autre était entrée dans sa vie sans le vouloir.

C'était toujours extrêmement difficile pour lui de repenser à son amie d'enfance, Lily. Elle était la seule là pour lui à l'époque, et la promesse de garder en sécurité son fils était encore bien d'actualité. Il n'était pas prêt à renoncer à cela, ni aujourd'hui ni demain.

Mais ce jour de Novembre, 12 ans en arrière, sa vie avait radicalement changé. Ainsi que les battements douloureux de son cœur.

Troublé par le silence de Severus, Albus se racla la gorge afin d'obtenir à nouveau son attention sur lui et non sur sa bibliothèque.

«J'imagine que vous avez trouvé d'où venait cet enfant.» Il se laissa sourire quand le visage de Severus prit une légère teinte rosée.

«Ce n'est pas mon fils Albus. Je n'ai pas d'enfant, cela se saurait. Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 11 ans en arrière n'a en rien abouti à ce garçon. Sinon j'en aurais immédiatement été informé." Expliqua Severus d'une voix suave et contrôlée.

S'il n'était pas un excellent occlumens, Albus n'aurait pas entendu le doute dans les paroles de l'homme en face de lui.

«Mais bien sûr Severus. Je crois que vos nouveaux élèves vous attends.» Il donna un rapide geste de la main dans l'air et la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit.

Severus grogna quand il aperçut encore ce regard dans les yeux de son mentor. Il détestait cela, quand il n'était plus sûr de rien. Et Albus qui semblait toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur tout et tout le monde !

Aurait-il donc un fils ? Un enfant de sa propre chair caché de lui pendant toutes ces années ? Ses pensées tombèrent immédiatement sur un visage qu'il avait aimé profondément et douloureusement. Il ne pourra jamais l'oublier, pas après tout ce qu'il c'était passer des années en arrière.

Donnant un rapide signe de tête en direction du Directeur, Severus se tourna dans la ferme intention de sortir mais il fut contraint de reculer brusquement quand une Minerva Mcgonagall entra sans y être invitée dans le bureau.

«Albus ! Vous nous avez caché que Severus Rogue avait un fils !» Gloussa-t-elle d'une voix vive. Elle s'arrêta de parler quand elle aperçut du coin de l'œil le professeur en question.

«Ow excusez-moi, j'ignorais que vous étiez ici.» Un regard de maladresse traversa le visage de la vieille femme. Elle déglutit bruyamment puis se détourna de l'homme en noir, fumant, tout en s'approchant d'Albus.

«Nous avions fini de toute façon. Bonsoir Severus.» Déclara Albus après un moment de silence intense.

Minerva donna un petit signe en guise de salut au professeur de Potion puis s'installa elle aussi en face du Directeur.

Severus claqua violemment la porte derrière lui, fumant de colère.

Tous ses sentiments étaient à la fois mitigés mais aussi mis à rudes épreuves. Les événements de la soirée étaient plus que troublant et vraiment difficile pour lui à gérer. Ses pas résonnèrent sur les pierres du château au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait des cachots.

Il fallait absolument qu'il mette cartes sur table avant qu'il ne craque et fasse quelque chose de regrettable.

oOoOoOoOo

«Si vous transgressez ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ses règles, les conséquences seront graves.» Finit Severus d'une voix monotone et ennuyé.

Il venait de finir de présenter sa propre Maison et tout ce qui s'ensuivait avec. Tout au long de son discour, il avait fait en sorte que sa voix sonnait sévèrement afin de bien marqué les esprits de ses jeunes nouveaux élèves.

«Vous comprendrez rapidement que la Maison Serpentard n'est pas aussi bien vu que les autres maisons de cette école. Donc je vous demanderais de ne rien faire de stupide.» il finit enfin par poser son regard noir sur le garçon Zachary dans le fond du groupe de jeunes enfants, la tête baissée vers ses chaussures.

Il continua de le regarder avec ce même regard indéchiffrable puis il se détourna, les capes gonflées derrière lui.

«Il vous reste 30 minutes avant le couvre-feu.»

Les enfants derrières lui fondirent immédiatement en bavardages, heureux que le discours effrayant et ennuyeux fût enfin fini. Alors qu'il se rapprochait du portrait et de ses quartiers personnels, il surprit quelques chuchotements à son égard et à celui du garçon qui lui ressemblait beaucoup.

 _Je vous le dit, c'est son fils !_

 _Mais Zachary nous a dit que ce n'est pas vrai !_

A cela, Severus se laissa sourire doucement. Garçon intelligent, il savait déjà que tout cela n'était pas vrai mais complètement stupide. Il murmura le mot de passe de ses quartiers et entra en refermant fortement le portrait derrière lui, grimaçant quand sa tête explosa douloureusement.

Il balança sa cape sur son canapé noir et invoqua un verre de Whisky pur feu qu'il put enfin déguster dans la paix et le silence. Ce fut une rude journée. Toute cette histoire était en train de le tourmenter et de lui soulever de plus en plus de doutes.

Severus s'assit paresseusement dans son petit fauteuil près du feu, le verre à la main et le regard perdu dans les flammes de la cheminée. Il avait failli ne pas réussir à faire son discours devant les nouveaux élèves tellement qu'il était perturbé par le maudit garçon. Sa conscience tentait désespérément de trouver une excuse, n'importe quoi qui ne pourrait pas faire resurgir la vérité.

Ce n'était pas son fils. Il n'avait pas d'enfant et il n'en aura jamais, point barre.

Pourtant, même en s'affirmant cela, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une petite chaleur dans son cœur. Il avait passé tellement de temps à rechercher la femme qu'il aimait à l'époque qu'il commençait à douter si elle était encore vivante. Alors quelque part, cet enfant était un espoir.

Un aiguillon douloureux transperça sans pitié son cœur.

Severus ferma un instant les yeux, prenant de profondes inspirations calmantes. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à Emily, cette douleur venait à lui. Il s'était senti trahi quand elle était partie sans rien lui dire ou expliquer.

Des tonnes de questions sans réponses étaient apparues dans son esprit. L'avait-il repoussé avec son physique ou sa façon d'agir ? Ne l'aimait-elle pas même après qu'elle lui ait répété à de nombreuses reprises ? Serait-ce à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Beaucoup de questions pour rien au final.

Même après 12 ans, la douleur était insupportable. Une douce amertume s'était lentement installée dans son cœur de pierre au fur et à mesure que les années passaient. S'il pouvait remonter le temps, il aurait tout fait pour la garder avec lui, vraiment tout. Il aurait quitté le Seigneur des Ténèbres et l'aurait aimé comme elle le méritait. Qui sait, si cela était possible, ils seraient tous les deux quelque part dans la campagne à l'abri de la guerre… Tous les trois.

Severus rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils avec un soupir agacé. Non, pas tous les trois. Cet enfant n'était pas à lui. Même s'il lui ressemblait tellement, cela ne pouvait pas être possible et ne le sera jamais.

Il avala une bonne gorgée de son verre puis claqua des doigts. Une fiole de potion vola depuis son laboratoire personnel jusque dans la paume de sa main avec un petit claquement. Il l'avala d'une traite et soupira de soulagement quand son mal de tête disparu lentement. Toutes ses nouvelles et ses conflits internes étaient extrêmement stressant, surtout quand il était le premier concerné.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il rattrape sa réputation après ce coup bas. D'un mouvement élégant de baguette, il jeta le sort du _tempus_. 22 heures, le temps pour les morveux d'aller au lit.

Avec un grognement, Severus se leva de son fauteuil confortable et quitta ses quartiers, un léger stress montant en lui car il devrait à nouveau voir le visage familier du garçon.

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, la classe de première année comportant les Gryffondors et les Serpentards entra dans la salle de potions. Comme pour la majeure partie du temps, les deux maisons rivales ne se mélangeaient pas et formaient deux lignes distinctes dans la salle.

A peine le dernier élève entra dans la salle que la porte claqua de son plein gré et Severus Rogue marcha rapidement au centre de la pièce, cape volante derrière lui d'un air lugubre. Il s'arrêta devant son bureau et se retourna vers ses nouveaux élèves.

«Il n'y aura ni baguette magique ni sortilège dans ce cours.» il s'arrêta un instant alors que son regard sombre se posa sur un élève en particulier au fond de la classe.

«Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon*…» ses mots moururent doucement dans l'écho de la salle, son esprit ailleurs maintenant qu'il fixait la nouvelle célébrité de l'école.

Tout cela lui semblait tellement familier avec Potter l'an dernier. Sauf que là, il faisait pleinement parti du cauchemar.

Ce discours, il le faisait à toutes les premières années. Il se figea lorsque ses yeux sombres rencontrèrent pour la première fois ceux du jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Severus déglutit silencieusement alors qu'il refermait sa cape noire autour de ses bras «ouvrez immédiatement vos livres page 7.»

Tous les élèves entrèrent immédiatement en action quand ils posèrent leurs livres sur leur table devant eux. La plupart jetaient des regards nerveux et surpris entre le Maître des Potions et le jeune Zachary assit à l'arrière de la classe, seul. Ils s'attendaient peut-être à une retrouvaille ou une quelconque confrontation ?

Non, Severus Rogue n'allait pas poursuivre cette blague maladive et leur donner satisfaction. Énormément d'élèves et de professeurs parlaient déjà d'eux depuis la célébration des tris. Mais il n'était absolument pas prêt à leur donner raison de le faire. Tout cela n'était qu'un immense malentendu et dans très peu de temps, tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Alors que l'heure de la première classe de potion avançait, deux Gryffondors apparemment bavards, ricanaient derrière leurs chaudrons. Piqué par la curiosité mais aussi par l'agacement, Severus s'approcha discrètement de la paire inconsciente grâce à son approche furtive.

«Toute l'école dit que c'est son fils …»

«Ouais, mais tu as entendu ce qu'ont dit les frères Weasley ? Il n'est pas le genre de type à avoir des enfants. C'est juste une erreur de la nature.»

Les deux enfants ricanèrent une fois de plus, ignorant totalement l'homme bouillonnant derrière eux. Si Severus n'était pas un espion, il aurait perdu son sang-froid. Certes, il ne savait rien de cet enfant, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être insulté de la sorte et encore moins par deux répugnants petits Gryffondors.

«20 points de moins à Gryffondors pour vos petits ricanements incessants !» aboya-t-il soudainement derrière les deux garçons qui hurlèrent de surprise.

Severus leva un sourcil puis se rapprocha une fois de plus vers son bureau.

Après son intervention, la plupart des élèves chuchotant retournèrent immédiatement à leurs livres, de peur face à la réaction de l'enseignant en colère. Les deux Gryffondors le dévisagèrent longuement mais il n'y prêta guère attention, continuant de gratter le bout de sa plume sur le parchemin.

Les yeux du Chef Serpentard se levèrent discrètement vers le jeune garçon silencieux au fond de sa classe derrière les Serpentards. Il jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts et son visage restait face au livre devant lui. Un pincement violent prit le cœur de Severus pendant qu'il examinait les ressemblances si évidentes entre lui et ce jeune garçon.

Soupirant légèrement, il retourna à ses notes.

oOoOoOoOo

«Mais Hermione, toute l'école en parle ! Tu vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas …»

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre pour la cinquième fois consécutive.

«Ron, ne peux-tu pas tout simplement oublier toute cette histoire ? Je crois que nous en avons assez parler.» elle roula des yeux puis leva les sourcils, contrariée, sa plume tournoyant pensivement entre ses doigts.

«Hermione à raison Ron, ce ne sont pas nos affaires.» expliqua Harry à son tour dans une tentative de clore le débat.

Il sourit doucement à son ami roux mais celui-ci ne pouvait pas effacer son regard dégoûté et choqué. Cela faisait trois jours que l'école avait recommencé et encore tous les élèves ne parlaient que de ça …

«C'est vrai que personne ne s'attendait à de telles nouvelles, mais au bout d'un moment il faut passer à autre chose. Et puis, peut-être que cela apaisera la colère du Professeur ?» Renchérit Hermione avec un haussement d'épaules.

Ron fronça plus fortement les sourcils pendant qu'il se penchait en avant sur la table.

«Mais oui bien sûr ! Et tu vas aussi me dire qu'il va foutre la paix à Harry maintenant ?» répondit-t-il sarcastiquement.

Harry sourit à l'explosion de son meilleur ami. Ron serait toujours le défendre face aux arguments d'Hermione.

«Pour ça, il va falloir attendre encore un peu.» Répondit Harry.

Leur premier cours de potion était prévu pour le lendemain matin à 8 heures, cela laissait le temps de faire des paris maintenant que Harry n'était plus le centre de l'attention.

Les trois amis se regardèrent avec une lueur espiègle puis rebaissèrent leurs regards sur leurs devoirs. Mais ce fut de courte durée car la porte de la salle s'ouvrit révélant le sujet de conversation principal dans l'école, Zachary Shadow.

Le garçon avançait la tête baissée, les mains serrant ses livres contre lui dans une poigne mortelle. Pendant un bref instant, il releva les yeux et scruta du regard les élèves dans la salle pour finalement aller prendre un siège un peu plus loin, seul.

Ron se retourna face à ses amis, le visage déformé par la curiosité.

«C'est quand même effrayant vous ne trouvez pas ? Même les Serpentards ne veulent pas être amis avec lui !» Murmura-t-il avec insistance.

«Mais peut-être qu'il n'est pas son fils ? Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir le reconnaitre.» répondit Harry en se penchant au niveau de Ron sur la table.

Il jeta un regard nerveux en direction de Zachary qui était plongé dans la lecture de son livre, inconscient des murmures des élèves tout autour. C'est vrai que les ressemblances étaient vraiment grandes. Les cheveux, la forme du visage …

Hermione se racla la gorge : «Et Fred et George ?»

Ron jeta sa tête dans sa direction puis son visage prit une couleur rouge alors qu'il déglutit nerveusement.

«Non, ils ont déjà dit qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien dans cette histoire. Ils ont même été convoqués chez le Directeur hier soir …» Un frisson parcourut son échine, Rogue avait aussi été présent pour s'assurer que les jumeaux ne mentaient pas.

C'était au tour d'Harry de froncer les sourcils.

«Alors c'est clair ? Zachary est le fils de Rogue ?» Il y avait de la surprise dans sa voix mais aussi de l'étonnement, beaucoup d'étonnement.

Hermione soupira en s'affalant contre sa chaise.

«Cela semble évident non ? Et il faut vraiment arrêter de croire aux rumeurs qui courent ! Le Professeur Rogue n'avait pas du tout l'air au courant de toute cette histoire, vous avez bien vu sa tête à la cérémonie du tri ?»

Ron et Harry s'échangèrent un regard complice, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

«Non, nous étions beaucoup trop occupé à regarder le fils de Rogue !» répondit le garçon Weasley avec un ricanement.

Harry se mit lui aussi à rire mais cacha son sourire quand il vit le regard ennuyé d'Hermione.

«Vous êtes idiots de réagir comme ça. Le Professeur a vraiment l'air heureux par cette nouvelle.» Murmura Hermione d'une voix qui sonnait complètement contradictoire.

Elle fronça les sourcils puis jeta un rapide petit coup d'œil derrière elle à Zachary.

Ron ricana plus fort : «Bah oui ! Aussi heureux que la première fois qu'il a vu Harry.» Cela entraîna un autre rire bruyant du garçon aux lunettes rondes. Il était vraiment difficile d'imaginer la situation différemment. Severus Rogue, le terrible Maitre des Potions à Poudlard qui découvre qu'il a un fils caché … C'était de l'ironie à l'état pur.

«En tout cas, pour le moment il n'a pas l'air de se faire accepter par les autres et encore moins par sa propre maison …» chuchota Harry après un moment de silence.

Il observa comment Zachary jetait des regards tendus autour de lui, plissant les yeux méchamment aux élèves qui parlaient de lui un peu trop fortement.

Harry sourit tristement alors que ses deux amis acquiescèrent silencieusement. Il était bien trop familier avec cette situation. Quand il était plus jeune, Dudley et sa bande s'assuraient toujours qu'Harry se retrouvait seul, sans aucuns amis pour lui. Et de voir ce garçon vivre la même horreur que lui tira sur quelques cordes sensibles dans son cœur.

Bientôt, l'heure des devoirs s'arrêta et tout le monde quitta la salle vers son dortoir respectif pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

A suivre …

Vos commentaires sont ma force ! *.*Non mais vraiment, n'hésitez surtout pas ! Même de simples encouragements sont géniaux.

Je dois admettre que j'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à l'écrire et que certains passages m'ont vraiment fait rire XD

A bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir les amis,

Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser pour la longue absence, j'ai eu énormément de problèmes familiaux qui ne sont d'ailleurs toujours pas régler.

Alors voici un nouveau chapitre de mon histoire, j'espère que vous aimerez !

Bonne lecture !

Merci à mon bêta pour la correction ^^ (love you Crumbleb)

* * *

Chapitre 3

Harry leva les yeux de son repas vers la grande table des Professeurs où séjournait celui qui fera sa détention, Gilderois Lockhart. Une détention non méritée du point de vue d'Harry, car sans la voiture volante, il ne serait pas là.

Et puis cela ne faisait même pas quelques jours qu'ils étaient de retour à Poudlard et déjà ils avaient des problèmes avec les Serpentards. C'était Malfoy qui avait cherché les problèmes, pas lui ni Ron. Il n'avait tout simplement pas à appeler Hermione une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Les yeux d'Harry se levèrent d'agacement vers Gilderoy Lockhart avec un soupire frustré. L'homme discutait joyeusement avec le Professeur Rogue qui ne semblait absolument pas se soucier de ce qu'il racontait.

«Je n'ai pas envie de faire ma retenue…» se plaignit Ron entre deux bouchées de son poulet.

Harry arrêta de regarder les deux Professeurs en désaccords et prit une gorgée de son jus de citrouille.

«Ca ne peut pas être pire qu'avec Lockhart …» Gémit-il.

En effet, lui avait eu droit à une retenue avec le Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal alors que Ron l'effectuait avec Rusard, une injustice du point de vue de Harry.

«Arrêtez de vous plaindre ! Lockhart est tellement parfait !» Dit rêveusement Hermione avec une touche de rouge sur ses joues, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres.

Ron et Harry échangèrent des regards dégoûtés alors qu'ils continuèrent de manger leur repas en silence, la boule au ventre d'aller en détention juste après.

oOoOoOoOo

Severus utilisait chaque once de sa maitrise de soi pour ne pas jeter un sort de silence sur l'imbécile à côté de lui. A peine avait-il ouvert la bouche qu'il sentait un mal de crâne terrible dont il était certain qu'il allait lui pourrir le reste de la soirée.

«Je pense vraiment Severus qu'il s'agit de votre enfant ! Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir.» Gilderoy se pencha avec un rire vers Severus, ignorant qu'il était sur le point de se faire maudire s'il continuait.

Il ne voulait pas parler à ce crétin, ni aujourd'hui ni jamais. L'homme qui avait le moins de courage allait enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, la bonne blague. Severus soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez, priant pour que quelqu'un le sauve de la compagnie de l'autre homme pénible à plusieurs niveaux.

«C'est vraiment un enfant très intelligent mais un peu trop timide. Il n'a même pas répondu correctement à mon test de ce matin !» Gilderoy fronça les sourcils alors qu'il sortait un bout de parchemin de sous son manteau.

Severus rouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir agacé.

«Et qu'a-t-il oublié de répondre ? Que votre couleur préférée est le rose ou que vous n'êtes pas capable d'enseigner correctement sans faire de dégât ?» Se retrouva-il à dire sans vraiment y penser.

Lockhart fronça fortement les sourcils mais répondit sans prêter attention à la moquerie de son collègue.

«Non, c'est le violet.» Répondit-il d'une voix plate avant de reprendre une conversation avec le Professeur Flitwick à sa gauche.

Severus roula des yeux au cielet remercia Merlin que l'homme idiot arrêta sa conversation insignifiante. Il ne voulait pas défendre le garçon Zachary, mais il ne put s'empêcher de le faire. Voilà maintenant presque une semaine que cette nouvelle avait éclaté au grand jour et malgré son insistance à ne pas vouloir l'admettre, les preuves d'une mauvaise blague devenaient de plus en plus minces.

Il n'était pas dupe, Severus était au courant des choses qui se disaient dans cette école.

Albus lui avait assuré qu'il fera de son mieux pour apaiser les tensions mais jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait aucuns changements moraux chez les étudiants. Il avait espéré quelque part qu'il s'agissait quand même des Weasley, mais cette hypothèse avait été laissé tomber après vérification.

La plus sage décision serait d'en parler directement avec le garçon en question, mais il ne trouvait pas le courage d'y faire face. Peut-être était-ce la réponse à sa question ? Peut-être la vérité lui faisait peur ? Ou la déception si ce n'était pas vraiment son fils et juste une coïncidence ? Il ne le savait pas exactement.

Reprenant son verre de vin en main, Severus lança un regard glacial en direction de Potter et de ses deux acolytes. Il n'avait pas modifié son tempérament avec le fils Potter. Il ne fallait pas leur donner une raison de croire que cette nouvelle bouleversante allait changer quoi que ce soit dans sa façon d'agir avec ses élèves, en particulier le Prince Goldenboy.

Il se souvenait encore du regard de mécontentement de Potter quand il avait compris que Severus n'allait pas changer pas son attitude en classe. Souriant un peu derrière son verre, le Maître des Potions passa son regard sur la table des Serpentards, plus spécifiquement sur le garçon aux cheveux noir assis tout seul.

 _L'enfant est toujours seul,_ pensa Severus avec un froncement de sourcils.

Que cela soit dans les cours ou avec les autres, il ne semblait pas se faire d'amis. Quelque part en Severus, cela lui rappelait douloureusement son passé. Il se demanda vaguement si quelqu'un était allé dans le passé et avait ramené un Severus Rogue alors âgé de 11 ans.

Une idée tout à fait ridicule car l'enfant présentait quelques traits différents de lui. C'est alors que ses pensées s'envolèrent dans une toute nouvelle direction, vers le visage souriant d'une femme aux cheveux platine et aux yeux noirs. Severus préférait ne pas penser à ce genre de souvenirs car cela lui donnait toujours des serrements douloureux aux cœurs et baissaient sa garde sur son visage impassible.

S'il s'agissait vraiment de son fils, il ne pouvait y avoir une seule femme responsable. Un autre soupir faible et tendu sortit de la bouche du professeur de potions. Il devait vite partir avant qu'un imbécile le voit dans cet état-là. Il se leva et quitta le plus rapidement la grande salle en direction de ses cachots.

Il avait besoin d'aller calmer son esprit et ses peines de cœur avant qu'il ne cède sous le poids des émotions et des remords de longues dates. Tout le long du chemin, il revoyait encore et encore le visage de ce garçon et celui de la femme dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas difficile à savoir, il n'avait eu que deux femmes dans sa vie. Lily et Emily. A l'époque, il ignorait son nom de famille car elle n'en n'avait pas. Ou peut-être parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait en sorte qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de rien.

Severus ouvrit son portrait et le claqua furieusement contre le mur, la tristesse remplacée par de la colère. Il se dirigea vers son canapé et claqua des doigts pour un bon verre de Whisky pur feu. C'était la seule chose au monde capable de le calmer suffisamment.

Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son fauteuil avec un soupir faible, il tourna en boucle les évènements passés et présents comme la plupart des soirs depuis 12 ans.

12 ans qu'il n'avait plus vu la femme qu'il aimait profondément. 12 longues années à se demander ce qu'il avait fait de mal et où elle avait bien pu disparaître, mais surtout, pourquoi ?

Emily avait été là pour lui quand sa douleur d'avoir perdu l'amitié de Lily était présente. C'était elle qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie alors qu'il n'était âgé que de 21 ans.

Cela avait été une douleur insoutenable pour Severus, même si longtemps après. Il l'avait cherché partout, il voulait la retrouver et lui dire qu'il quittait Voldemort. Lui dire qu'il laissait aller Lily et qu'il essayerait de réapprendre à vivre sans son amie de longue date. A l'époque il en était capable, avec Emily à ses côtés.

Severus n'avait aimé que deux femmes dans sa vie, mais Lily était partie avant même qu'il ne puisse connaître l'amour profond et véritable. Une nouvelle douleur aiguë rampa dans son cœur et il prit immédiatement une gorgée de son alcool fort.

C'était presque tous les soirs pareils. Mais depuis la nouvelle année scolaire, ses cauchemars et ses angoisses étaient revenues. Des souvenirs terribles et sa culpabilité l'accablaient même jusque dans ses classes, chose qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis un certain temps.

Il était presque impossible pour lui de ne pas être en colère systématiquement avec ses élèves, et encore moins avec Potter.

Non, c'était toujours la même chose avec le fils Potter et cela ne changera jamais. Son amertume et son goût de vengeance ne le quitteraient pas, pas après tout ce que James et sa bande lui avait fait. Si cet enfant n'existait pas, Severus n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Prenant sa dernière gorgée de la soirée, Severus se leva difficilement et décida d'aller se coucher, espérant sincèrement que ses cauchemars et sa culpabilité le laisseraient tranquille au moins le temps d'une nuit.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry marcha rapidement dans les couloirs sombres et humides du château vers sa tour avant le couvre-feu. Il venait juste de terminer sa retenue avec l'idiot de Lockhart. Ce Professeur était tellement hautain et imbu de sa personne … Cela en était effrayant.

Le corps d'Harry frissonna involontairement de dégoût. Non seulement son heure de retenue avec cet homme était insupportable mais en plus il avait entendu une drôle de voix. Elle marmonnait quelque chose au sujet du sang et de tuer quelque chose ou quelqu'un …

Il tourna au bout du couloir et frappa violemment un autre corps. Un petit soupir de douleur éclata des lèvres du jeune Gryffondor quand il ferma les yeux, se frottant le front avec sa main là où il y avait eu la collision.

«Aïe ! Pardon, je ne regardais pas où j'allais …» S'écria une voix forte qui semblait appartenir à un jeune premier année.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et fut surpris d'y voir le garçon aux cheveux noirs dont tout le monde parlait depuis le début de l'année scolaire.

«Ow, ça ne fait rien ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne regardais pas non plus où j'allais.» Tenta de résonner Harry avec un faible sourire et un haussement d'épaule bref.

Pendant un instant, il avait cru qu'il avait foncé dans son professeur détesté …

Zachary rendit timidement le petit sourire puis resserra sa prise sur ses livres d'école.

«Alors tu es Harry Potter ? Mon nom est Zachary Shadow, mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà.» dit-il avec une touche d'humour noir et un visage sombre.

Harry leva sa main et souleva sa frange pour montrer la célèbre cicatrice.

«Je n'ai même pas besoin de te dire comment je m'appelle, tu le sais déjà.» répondit-il dans la même touche de sarcasme.

Un regard amusé passa sur le visage de Zachary.

«Nous ne sommes pas célèbre pour la même chose.» Une pointe de douleur déborda de la voix du plus jeune garçon alors que son regard s'assombrit d'avantage.

Avant même qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, Zachary tourna les talons rapidement et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée, vers les cachots.

 _Il est vraiment très étrange …_ Pensa Harry avec un regard incrédule sur son visage. Un coup de vent froid poussa le jeune Gryffondor à poursuivre son chemin vers la tour et la chaleur de la cheminée.

Quand il arriva, il était déjà à bout de souffle. Courir comme ça dans les longs couloirs n'avait jamais été une partie de plaisir, surtout quand les dortoirs se situaient dans les tours les plus hautes de Poudlard.

Ron se leva d'un bond du canapé où il était assis quand il entendit le portrait s'ouvrir derrière lui et cria avec un visage inquiet.

«Harry ! Où étais-tu passé ? On commençait à s'inquiéter.»

Hermione et Neville, également présent, se levèrent à leur tour.

Harry sourit doucement puis il s'écrasa dans un des fauteuils prêt du feu flamboyant.

«C'est bon Ron, Hermione, je vais bien. Je me suis juste arrêté un moment dans les couloirs c'est tout.» Il n'allait certainement par dire à ses amis qu'il entendait des voix !

Hermione fronça les sourcils et s'assit à nouveau, vraisemblablement soulagée.

«Tu aurais pu te faire prendre, c'est le couvre-feu depuis plus de 10 minutes, imagines si un Professeur serait tombé sur toi !» réprimanda-t-elle doucement.

Ron ricana bêtement de là où il était assis.

«Imagine (imagines) si Rogue serait (était) tombé sur toi !» Dit-il bêtement en insistant sur l'appellation de son Professeur redouté.

Hermione lança un regard glacial dans sa direction.

«Oui, mais je vais bien ! Je me suis juste heurté à quelqu'un c'est tout.» Répondit-il d'une voix agacée et fatiguée.

Pourquoi tout le monde était toujours si inquiet pour lui ?

«Qui c'était Harry ?» Parla pour la première fois le garçon Londubat, un regard craintif sur ses traits.

Harry jeta sa tête dans sa direction puis ouvrit et referma la bouche. Etait-ce une bonne idée de leur dire ?

«Juste une première année Pouffsoufle. Bon maintenant si vous voulez bien, j'aimerais aller dormir.» Expliqua-t-il en se levant rapidement de son fauteuil, en direction de sa chambre à coucher.

Il en avait tellement marre de l'interrogatoire de ses amis. Qu'est-ce qu'ils leurs prenaient ?

Hermione se leva elle aussi et cria après le garçon aux cheveux de jais : «excuses-nous Harry ! On ne voulait pas t'embêter !»

Ron hocha furieusement la tête en accord même si Harry ne pouvait pas le voir d'où il était.

Harry soupira puis se dirigea à nouveau vers le trio près du feu.

«Je suis désolé, je suis juste vraiment fatigué.» Il sourit doucement avec un haussement des épaules. Il voulait surtout éviter les autres questions déroutantes de ses amis.

Ron se leva à son tour et tapota l'épaule de son ami d'un air satisfait.

«T'inquiètes pas, c'est normal après une détention avec Lockhart.»

Un vent de dégoût frappa le roux et son nez se plissa, gagnant un rire d'Harry.

«Ron ! Gilderoy n'est pas si mal !» Cria-t-elle en retour en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Derrière elle Neville s'étouffa presque avec son jus de citrouille.

Harry et Ron jetèrent tous les deux un regard choqué dans sa direction.

«Tu l'appel Gilderoy maintenant ?» Cria d'indignation Ron.

Neville hocha la tête en attendant une réponse verbale de la seule fille dans la pièce.

L'horloge dans la pièce sonna les 22 heures et Hermione leva un sourcil aux deux garçons.

«Oui. Mais je pense que vous devriez aller au lit maintenant.» dit-elle avec un petit ricanement bien fondé.

Les deux amis roulèrent des yeux puis partirent en direction de leur chambre, marmonnant au sujet d'une Hermione bizarre et d'un Lockhart stupide et hautain.

oOoOoOoOo

Une semaine de plus passa. Les rumeurs et les débats se calmèrent peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y eut presque plus rien. Harry n'eut plus l'opportunité de parler avec le garçon, Zachary. Soit parce qu'il était introuvable dans l'école, soit parce qu'il l'évitait.

Pendant cette semaine écoulée, Harry n'entendit plus la voix étrange dans les murs, à son plus grand plaisir. Il ne manquerait plus que cela, que ses amis le traitent de fou parce qu'il entendait une drôle de voix.

Une chose qui n'avait pas changé d'un poil, c'était l'humeur de Rogue. Il agissait encore plus gravement depuis que l'école avait recommencé et Harry était quasiment sûr que cela avait un rapport avec Zachary.

Après tout, c'était son fils, du moins c'était ce que tout le monde disait. Le Professeur lui, n'avait pas l'air d'être d'accord avec cela.

Le pire pour Harry c'était toujours et encore les cours de Potions. La mauvaise humeur de Rogue se déversait toujours sur lui ou sur le pauvre Neville qui explosait ses chaudrons dans la peur. C'était vraiment injuste toute cette histoire. L'homme était vraiment invivable maintenant.

«Potter ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?»

Harry leva ses yeux de son livre pour regarder furieusement le Professeur en question.

«De bien découper les racines de Mandragore Monsieur.» dit-il d'une voix traînante et énervé.

Ron secoua furieusement la tête dans une tentative de lui faire avaler son sarcasme. Il ne voulait pas que Rogue soit encore pire …

La tête de Severus se leva vers Harry et il hurla d'une voix menaçante.

«Et de les mettre dans la potion avant qu'elle ne tourne vers une couleur or !» il lâcha subitement son bouquin sur son bureau puis se tourna dans un mouvement qui fit gonfler sa longue cape noire.

«10 points en moins à Gryffondor pour votre comportement déplorable Potter !»

Harry grinça des dents et se mordit la langue pour ne pas parler en retour à l'homme. Il sentit la main d'Hermione se poser sur son bras pour le rassurer mais rien à y faire, il se sentait toujours injustement rabaissé.

La table des Serpentard ricana, augmentant encore plus la colère d'Harry. Si seulement Rogue ne le détestait pas …

Alors que le cours prit fin et que le dernier élève sortit de la salle sombre, Severus jeta un sort qui ferma la porte. Sa plume se posa à nouveau dans l'encrier et son parchemin vola sur le côté et sur la pile au sol.

Un grognement sortit de sa gorge et son dos se reposa contre le dossier de sa chaise. Il convoqua une potion antidouleur de son armoire personnelle et la but d'une traite, heureux qu'elle fasse tout de suite effet avant que sa seconde classe n'arrive.

Cette semaine était vraiment horrible.

Severus n'arrêtait pas d'avoir des cauchemars et la plupart de ses élèves semblaient être encore plus stupides que l'année dernière. Etait-ce même encore possible ? Son humeur était de plus en plus massacrante quand il voyait le visage de Potter dans sa classe.

Un autre soupir passa les lèvres du Maître des Potions fatigué. Il redoutait la prochaine classe car le garçon Zachary sera là. Cela allait faire deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu le garçon et très franchement, il ne le regrettait pas. Moins il le voyait, moins il se posait de questions.

Les premiers élèves entrèrent l'un après l'autre dans sa classe, murmurant doucement entre eux et redoutant de passer une heure en la présence du Professeur sombre. Severus sourit presque à cela, c'était tellement agréable d'être redouter par tout le monde.

Alors que tout le monde s'asseyait, Rogue parla d'une voix traînante et mortelle.

«Ouvrez vos livres pages 23. Nous allons parler de la potion de réduction de fièvre.» il jeta un regard désapprobateur à la table des Gryffondors et s'arrêta de parler quand il vit une place à l'arrière de la salle vide.

«Où est Monsieur Shadow ?» Demanda-t-il à ses élèves de Serpentard.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était vraiment étrange qu'il ne l'ait plus vu depuis deux jours, pas qu'ils'en préoccupait bien évidemment.

Ce fut une fille qui répondit d'une voix timide.

«Nous ne savons pas Monsieur. Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis un certain temps.»

Severus souleva un sourcil à cela.

«Encore un qui a trop peur de venir dans ma classe. Que c'est décevant…» Dit-il plus à lui-même qu'aux autres présents.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une légère inquiétude, un de ses jeunes Serpentards était manquant et personne ne l'avait remarqué.

«Mlle Handerson, je vous prierais d'aller chercher Mr. Shadow dans les dortoirs des Serpentards. S'il n'y est pas, revenez immédiatement m'en informer.» Il lança ses mots durs à la jeune fille avec un regard meurtrier.

«Oui Monsieur !» Elle se leva légèrement tremblante et courut hors de la salle de classe dans les couloirs humides.

La salle éclata dans plusieurs murmures dont la plupart venaient des Gryffondors. La plus grande partie se moquait du jeune garçon manquant …

Severus fronça les sourcils.

«Silence !»

La salle sombra à nouveau dans le silence et les pairs d'yeux le regardaient maintenant avec crainte.

Il aimait tellement donner cet effet de soumission. Rogue tourna les talons et passa derrière son bureau, ouvrant son propre livre devant lui.

«Vous allez travailler par deux et dans le plus grand des calmes !» transpercèrent ses mots d'un ton venimeux.

Même pas deux secondes plus tard et les élèves s'activaient autour de leurs chaudrons respectifs.

Severus s'assit dans sa chaise et attrapa sa plume, devenant de plus en plus inquiet par l'absence des deux élèves. Il n'était pas sourd, il avait bien entendu ce que les élèves avaient dit tout à l'heure. La plupart se moquait du jeune Zachary parce qu'il lui ressemblait physiquement. Mais savaient-ils qu'il n'en pouvait rien ? Les enfants pouvaient être cruels entres eux.

La porte s'ouvra brusquement sur la jeune fille qui respira bruyamment avec un visage craintif.

«Il n'est pas dans les dortoirs Monsieur !»

Les élèves arrêtèrent de travailler sur leur potion et levèrent les yeux vers l'homme assis à son bureau.

Severus retint un juron et se leva d'un bond.

«Très bien tout le monde, arrêtez de travailler sur vos potions et écartez-vous de vos bureaux.» d'un coup de baguette, les chaudrons tombèrent en stase sécuritaire.

«Vous allez attendre ici et ne touchez à rien ! Je reviens dans une petite minute.» grogna Rogue, fumant de colère.

Il se détourna de sa classe et marcha rapidement vers la sortie, en direction du bureau d'Albus. Peu importe qui était l'élève en question, s'il manquait à l'appel le Directeur devait impérativement en être informé.

 _Maudit Garçon !_ Jura silencieusement Severus alors qu'il courait dans les couloirs.

A suivre …

Voilà, encore désolé pour la longue attente, les mises à jour seront beaucoup plus longue.

En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous aura plu et laissez-moi un petit commentaire s'il vous plait ^^

Note humoristique du bêta : Et au prochain chapitre, on en apprend plus sur le groupe des Alcooliques anonymes de Severus ! :D


End file.
